Find Yourself
by ambgib
Summary: It has been years since Samantha's brother left Ireland with his best friend to become a newsie. Now Samantha and her mother will travel to Brooklyn New York to find out exactly why he chose to leave his family behind.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Well I lost my other account information so I'm going to be starting all over again.. I hope you enjoy this newsies fanfiction**_

It seemed like I ran into him all the time. His cocky smirk pissing me off each time he bumped into me. I did not understand how girls were falling all over themselves over him. He didn't seem like he was that great of a guy. Actually he seemed like a womanizer. This day was the same like all others I was on my way to get a paper for my mother when he bumped into me again.

'cuse me miss' he smirked.

All I did was roll my eyes and kept on walking. Sure he was a newsboy but there was no way I was going to buy a paper from him.

"You'se will want me. Dey all wants me." I overheard him mumble as I continued walking. God why did he have to act like he was a king or something. As I made my way down the street I finally saw another newsboy. He didn't have an arrogant smirk nor was he to bad looking. Actually he was kind of cute. But I was on a mission in Brooklyn, finding my brother and Alex was the only reason why we came to America.

"Excuse me." I stated coming up to him, "I would like to buy a paper."

"Dat would be one penny miss." He smiled at me while pulling out a newspaper. I pulled out the five dollar bill that my mother had given me and handed it to the boy. His jaw dropped then he had a look of disappointment on his face. "I'se don't have change for dis ma'am."

"Don't worry about it. You keep the change." I smiled at the look of shock on his face and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait a minute." I heard him shout at me. I stopped and turned around as he came running up to me. "Are you'se da goil dat buys a pape from different newsies den lets dem keep da change outta a five?"

"Yep that's me. Why? Am I doing something wrong?" I asked beginning to feel a little nervous. My mother and I knew that Seamus was a newsie in Brooklyn but we were not sure how much he had changed, so my mom gives me five dollars everyday to buy a newspaper and tells me to let the newsboys keep the change.

"Naw but da boys really appreciate it. you'se give us a reason ta want ta sell papes. Da name is Demon by da way." He grinned at my expression.

"Well Demon they call me Angel." I smiled back at him and began to walk away.

"Nice ta meet ya Angel." I heard him yell at me. But I just kept on walking, I ad to get home to my mother. We had just gotten to America from Ireland in hopes of finding my older brother Seamus Conlon. Seamus had come to America almost two years ago but I still missed him like crazy. All we knew was that he was staying somewhere in Brooklyn. The whole time we were in Ireland we only received one letter from him with no return address on it. After that there were no more letters I was beginning to think that my brother was dead. When Seamus left he was fifteen and I was fourteen. We weren't that far apart in age and we always got along unless we were arguing about who was a better fighter. I finally made it back to the house and went inside.

"Any sign of Seamus?" My mother asked hopefully. She really missed her son and would do anything to get him to come back home.

"No mom but I met a real nice boy today."

"Sam you are not here to meet boys. you are here to help find your brother. You know your father died of a heart attack when he thought Seamus died."

"I know mom but Seamus didn't have to run off and abandon us. We had a good life. What on earth was he running from?"

"I don't know Sam, maybe he will tell us when we find him."

"You mean if we find him." I mumbled under my breath as I ran up the stairs into my room. I still remember the day Seamus left he claimed he was going to a friends house and he would be right back. That night me and my parents searched all over the neighborhood but there was no sign of Seamus. I thought he had been killed so I would cry myself to sleep for six months until we got a letter from him. I still keep the letter in my pocket today.

It reads:

Deah family,

as you'se all knows I'se aint in Ireland anymore. i'se caught a boat to America wit Alexander Meyers dat kid i'se was always with. right now i'se in Brooklyn new York struggling to make a living as a newsie and Alex is in Manhattan he's got a nickname now in 'hattan dey all call him Mush now cause he gets all mushy and poetic in front of goils.

forever Seamus

I read the letter over and over to myself before folding it up and putting it back in my pocket. Why had I not noticed that before Alex is also a newsie but a Manhattan newsie that goes by mush. All I have to do is find the Manhattan newsboys lodging house and ask for him. But it was late and I needed sleep I would ask Demon for help tomorrow and maybe just maybe he would lead me to Alex. then I would be reunited with Seamus. But I'm still not sure what I am going to do when I see Seamus. Don't know if I'm going to hug him or beat him.. Only time will tell.

I spent the entire night tossing and turning. Ever since Seamus walked out on us I have had these reoccurring nightmares. Yet I would always manage to wake up screaming his name dripping in sweat. How dare he leave us the way he did. He knew we loved him and would be worried about him but he didn't care all he cared about was himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I made my way towards the same spot where I saw Demon. I kept on walking only to be disappointed to see the cocky boy was there instead. I was not really in the mood to put up with him but maybe I could get him to help me.

"Hiya doll face." He smirked at me.

"Look kid, I'm really not in the mood I have to get to Manhattan to talk to a newsie they call Mush." I said sternly placing my hands on my hips.

"And what do you'se want me at do. Walk you'se over dere?"

"No but if you could kindly point me in the right direction then I will gladly be out of your way." I snapped at him. God this kid was really getting to me, he was just a newsie after all what made him think he was so high and mighty.

"No I'se will not point you'se in da right direction. You'se can go two blocks down and ask Demon at escort you'se." Spot stated nodding in the direction where Demon was selling papers. I took off in Demons direction without another word to the other kid. I didn't even bother asking his name because it really did not matter. I never wanted to see or hear from him again. I just wanted to get to Manhattan and find Alex, maybe just maybe he could tell me what happened.

"Angel! What brings you'se ovah heah to my parts?" Demon questioned grinning at me.

"Actually I need your help." I stated becoming serious.

"His smile quickly faded and a look of worry came across his face. "Why wassamattah?"

"Nothing I just need to get to Manhattan and talk to Mush." I replied firmly.

"Is you'se and Mush a couple?" He asked beginning to look disappointed.

"No but we do have a history and I need some information from him about a family member of mine."

"Ok I'se will take you'se at tawk at Mush. Let's go." He said leading me across the Brooklyn bridge into Manhattan. I felt like we were walking forever before finally coming to a stop in front of a building that read MANHATTAN NEWSBOYS LODGING HOUSE. I waited outside as he made his way in to get Mush. As soon as Mush walked out with another boy and Demon my temper rose. I walked straight over to him and punched him in the gut. Mush doubled over in pain and the other two looked at me kind of angry.

" Why da hell did you'se do that?" The one with the cowboy hat asked.

"Don't worry Alex knows exactly why I did it. Don't you Alex?" I smiled looking at the kid that they called Mush.

"Samantha, I'm so sorry Seamus is safe though, he is now the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. We never meant to hurt you by leaving like that but we wanted something new, we wanted to make a life for ourselves." Mush stated pleading with me to believe him.

"Yes, but did you guys ever stop to think about how your family would feel? Did you ever stop to think how it was for me? I sat there day by day crying myself to sleep because I thought you and Seamus were dead. Damn it Alex, get it through your head you had people that loved you back in Ireland. For crying out loud your own mother killed herself because after you left your father died and she felt she had nothing to live for. SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE DEAD!" I stopped yelling at Alex to catch my breath and noticed that he had tears in his eyes. I never meant to make him cry but he had to know what his leaving did to the people who loved him. I turned to Demon who had a look of shock on his face. "You can go back to Brooklyn without me I have a lot of stuff on my mind and I just want to go on a walk, by myself." Demon nodded his head before turning to the guy with the cowboy hat and shaking his head.

"Well Jack I guess we'se loin new things everyday. Some things woise den otha's I'se gonna head to Brooklyn and tawk at Spot. He has got a lot of explainin to do." Demon said before heading off towards the Brooklyn Bridge. I didn't say a word to either of them and just walked away. I had found Alex and all I had to do was figure out who the leader of the Brooklyn newsies were then I would beat the crap out of my brother for leaving us. My mother my still be alive to this day if she wasn't worried about Seamus.

~~meanwhile back in Brooklyn~~~~~~

"Spot we'se need at tawk." Demon said walking up to his leader who had his arm draped over another giggling girl, the third one Demon seen him with that day.

"Can dis wait Demon, I'se kinda busy." Spot smirked at his second command then winked at the girl.

"No it can not," Demon stated, pulling Spot away from the girl, "You'se got a lot of explaining to do. I'se only know half da story from what Sam told me."

"Wait how's do you know Sam?" Spot asked raising an eyebrow. " Sam is in Ireland with me ma and pa."

"No, Spot Sam is living right here in Brooklyn and you have seen her plenty of times, but I guess since neither one of you'se seen each other for a long time you'se might not have recognized her." Demon stated crossing his arms.

"I'se tink I'se would have noticed me own sista, Demon. How could I not?" Spot asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Spot dat goil you'se run into on a daily basis to get her attention is Sam. Dat goil you'se tawk about at da lodging house is you'se sistah Sam." Demon stated, " and right now she is in Manhattan, she just got done slugging Mush and yelling at him and after what I'se hoid I'se wouldn't be surprised if you'se were next." Demon finished before shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

How could they be in New York without my knowing? Spot thought to himself before looking back at the girl then heading towards Manhattan. If Sam were really here he wanted to see her and talk to her. He wanted to apologize for leaving without saying goodbye, he wanted her to understand why he and Alex left the way they did. Spot knew he was in for it, but he just hoped that Sam would forgive him and they could be a family again. Little did Spot know but Sam was wondering around Manhattan trying to clear her head when she was rushed by four other newsies from Queens.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking back towards the Brooklyn Bridge when I was suddenly surrounded by some tough looking guys dressed like newsies.

"You'se goin to see Spot." One of them questioned grinning. I shook my head side to side and started backing away. "Yes you'se are we'se hoid you'se tawkin to Jacky boy and Mush. We'se know exactly who you'se are and if we'se knows Spot he's gonna do anything to get his sista back. The guy carried me all the way back to what I was told Queens. When I was finally set down I prepared myself to run again, but was quickly stopped as the bigger one wrapped his arms around me.

"Look, I'se knows you'se scared but Trapper has Queens loaded with people that would kill you as soon as see you. I'se suggest you'se stay here until Spot comes to get you'se. Don't worry none of da boys will mess with you'se dey would have to answer to me if dey did." He whispered in my ear and I looked back at him. Somehow I found comfort in his words and slowly relaxed. When he released me I took a deep breath and followed him into the lodging house. I glanced around the lodging house and found myself moving closer to the boy, who's name I didn't even know. He just wrapped his arm around my shoulder and winked.

"Awright listen up dis here is Angel, she is gonna be stayin wit us foah awhile. She's my goil so if any of you'se dare mess wit her I'se will personally soak you'se. Is I'se clear?" He finished glancing around the room daring anyone to say something. They all shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. I still had a bad feeling that one of them would try something, one of them would not listen to what he just said. The boy suddenly turned to me, "I'se Dreamer. Dey call me dat cause I'se always daydreaming." Dreamer led me up two flights of stairs into a room that had two small cots and two nightstands. I looked at him confused. Was I supposed to sleep here by myself with another guy.

"Dis here is mine and Trappers room, but you'se can have it until Brooklyn comes to get you'se." He smiled slowly closing the door behind him as he walked out. I was beginning to think of ways to escape when I heard a key in the door then it clicked. I was just locked in, I was a prisoner here until my brother came to rescue me.

"What do you'se mean she left Jack?" Spot yelled at the Manhattan leader frustrated that he would let her go.

"I'se had no reason to hold her Spot." Jack replied shrugging his shoulders.

"She is my sista, don't you'se tink othas might realize dat and try to hoit her to get to me?" Spot questioned getting angrier. Just as Jack was about to reply and young newsie came running up.

"Hey Tumbler what's going on?" Jack questioned his spy. He had sent Tumbler to follow Sam to make sure she was ok.

"Dey got her, Queens surrounded her and dey took her away Jack, I'se came as quick as I could. Are dey'se gonna hoit her Jack?" Tumbler questioned looking tearful.

"Naw, dey'se ain't gonna hoit her cause I'se gonna go get her." Spot stated walking towards Queens.

"Spot wait!" Jack yelled towards his friend. Spot stopped and gave Jack time to catch up with him. "You'se can't just go into Queens by youself da whole thing might be a trap. Think about it Spot what would you'se do if you'se were Trapper or Dreamer? Well I'se wouldn't worry about Dreamer he's to kind to do anything but we both know how Trapper is. Just wait for him to come to you." Spot shook his head and looked up at his friend. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing, Spot the guy who never showed emotions actually had tears in his eyes. Before Jack could say anything Spot shook his head and made his way back towards Brooklyn. He knew that Jack was right, he just didn't know if he would be able to wait. Sam was his sister and he had to protect her, he wanted to rescue her. By the time he got to the lodging house he saw his second in command Demon waiting for him on the steps leading towards the lodging house.

"What happened Spot, and don't you'se dare tell me nothing cause I'se can see it in you'se eyes." Demon questioned looking at hid friend with concern.

"Dey got her, Zeke, Queens has got Sam." Spot said walking into the lodging house.

Demon knew that Spot wouldn't go after them cause of what they would do to Sam, but nothing was going to stop Demon from confronting Trapper about the situation.

_**Authors Note: Well I hope you have enjoyed the first three chapters of this story. My old account was skitteryissexy but I don't remember my log in information. As soon as I remember that information I can assure you that I will finish those stories bout until then let me know what you think of this one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Demon made his way cautiously through the crowded streets of Manhattan, New York. He had no reason to be nervous but for some reason he was. No one in Manhattan ever messed with him because they were afraid of his fighting skills and his cunning wit. If he knew he couldn't fight someone he would always find a way to outsmart them and still beat them in a fight no matter how much bigger they were. He made it through Manhattan without any signs of trouble, when he had finally got to the Queens/Manhattan border he suddenly became aware of his surroundings and began to keep an eye out for newsies. He couldn't just go straight to the lodging house because he didn't know where it was so he would wait it out and bide his time.

Demon felt as though he had been waiting there for almost an hour before he finally spotted a newsie making his way through Queens down an alleyway. Demon took this moment to follow the kid without being noticed. He felt like he was being followed also, little did he know he was being followed and was being watched ever since he had entered Queens. Trapper the leader of Queens had a feeling that someone other than Spot would come to try to rescue the girl but he didn't think it would be Demon and that made him a little nervous. Sure Trapper was bigger than Demon in size, plus he had Dreamer but Demon had a reputation worse then Spot when it came to fighting. Demon was after all the one who taught Spot all he knew, but every newsie in the state of New York knew that Demon had tricks up his sleeves that no other newsie, not even Spot knew about. Trapper couldn't figure for the life of him why Demon let Spot be leader when he could have easily overthrown him. All the Brooklyn newsies liked Demon better than Spot but that was between the two of them. Trapper grinned to himself as he watched Demon look around himself cautiously. Demon knew he was being followed but didn't want to give it away that he did so he continued to follow the newsie down the deserted alley. Maybe this was a trap he thought to himself realizing his terrible mistake. Just when he was about to turn around and leave the alley he was surrounded by over twenty other newsies, sure he could probably take on a dozen by himself but he knew he was outnumbered and began shaking his head in frustration.

"Well, well, well da mighty Spot Conlon sent his tough second to come rescue his sistah." Trapper drawled. "Well I'se hate to be da bearer of bad news Demon, but Spotty boy himself is gonna have to come get her."

"I'se don't think so Trapper, I'se gonna get Sam and take her to her mothah wheah she belongs. Spot doesn't even know she's here yet. So you'se keeping her in Queens will do no good at the moment." Demon said starting to make his way towards the newsies blocking his path. "So now if you'se would kindly show me da way to you'se lodging house den I'se will escort Sam home."

"I'se don't think so", Trapper began, "but if you'se wants to deliver a message foah da goils mothah den please do. Tell her dat we'se got her goil in Queens where she WILL remain until our demands are met." With that Trapper walked off leaving Demon surrounded by the other newsies. "Oh boys, don't beat him to bad we'se need him alive enough to make it back to Brooklyn to deliver our message!" Trapper shouted as he rounded the corner.

"Why'se don't you'se fight me youself , you'se coward!" Demon yelled at Trappers retreating back as he was surrounded by the other boys. Demon knew that he was outnumbered but he would take out as many of them as he could before he went down. As they began to close in on him he prepared himself for a fight. Demon noticed that the group of newsies seemed to double in size as several more joined the group. There was no way he was going to be able to fight them all and he was surrounded so he couldn't run away he just had to pray for a miracle.

_Meanwhile back in Brooklyn….._

"Hey has any of you'se seen Demon?" Spot shouted of the noise that his newsies were making.

"Last I'se seen of him he was going towards Manhattan." Faith his only female bird shouted back.

After hearing what Faith said and remembering what he had told Demon, Spot knew exactly where he was heading and knew that he was in trouble. Sure Demon was a good fighter but Spot knew that Trapper was not a fair fighter nad would have Demon surrounded by several newsies.

"Look everyone, Demon is in trouble and I'se need me fastest runners and best fighters to come with me to Queens to help him out." Spot shouted once again then noticed as several hands shot up to volunteer for the mission. Almost everyone of his boys were willing to go on a Demon rescue. Spot just hoped that if he were ever in trouble they would be there to help him out of trouble to. "Ok I'se need me boids to head to Queens foist den we'se will follow closely behind. I'se don't want one hair on Demons head touched."

As soon as Spot finished he noticed all of his birds getting up and making their way out the door. He gave them about five minutes before he whistled for the other boys to follow him and together they all made their way to Queens.

_**Authors note: What's going to happen to Sam? Will Spot and the others make it on time to save Demon? Well you would have to review to find out.. Hahaha… but on the other hand as I forgot to mention I do not own newsies just my own oc's. And after I write this fan fiction because I will see it out to the end I'm going to begin a newsies choose your own adventure type story where you get to decide what is going to happen next.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: Well I'm going to go head and update anyway.. I just hope I am not writing this for nothing and people are at least reading it. I am going to continue until I get my internet back on then I will post all the chapters that I had written. But for now I'm just going to keep it on Microsoft word. Anywho before I get back to the story I unfortunately do not own any of the newsies. As much as I wish skittery aka micheal goorjian, spot aka Gabriel damon, Racetrack aka Max Casella and Mush aka Aaron Lohr were all mine.. But I guess one can dream… well hope you enjoy chapter 5**_

Demon looked around as the newsies seemed to have multiplied but breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed a bunch of Brooklyn shooters on the rooftops nearby.

"Well I'se guess I'se bouts to get beat." Demon sighed raising his arms in mock defeat. As the Queens newsies began to gain on him, rocks began flying from every direction hitting each of the Queens newsies in perfection. As the newsies began to try to retreat from the flying rocks they discovered they were now surrounded by several Brooklyn newsies including Spot Conlon. Now Queens knew they were in trouble as the Brooklynites gained on them. Spot grabbed the nearest one, a newsie called Hitcher, and punched him in the nose. Then suddenly a fight broke out newsies were throwing punches in every direction, Demon himself was taking on three newsies while Spot had two. The whole time they were fighting no one knew that Trapper was watching them with Sam closely by his side.

"See goil, you'se brotha and Demon tinks dey are winning but I'se got a little surprise up my sleeve." Trapper grinned pulling a blade out of his pocket and holding it closely to Sam's neck. He slowly made his way out of his hiding spot with Sam in front of him. "I'se tink dats enough, don't you'se Spot?" Trapper yelled over the commotion and suddenly the fighting stopped as Demon and Spot turned around and saw Trapper with a blade to Sam's neck.

"Trapper dis is between me and you'se. leave her out of this." Spot glared watching as Trapper slowly pressed the blade into Sams neck. His heart began pounding as blood slowly trickled out of the spot where the blade was. Spot looked at his sister and winked she gave him a knowing look back and knew she would be safe. As Spot looked into Trappers eyes grinning, Sam smashed the heel of her boot onto Trappers instep and then brought her elbow down to his groin. When Trapper yelled in pain he released her and watched with watery eyes as she ran straight for Demon not Spot. Neither Spot nor Trapper couldn't figure out why she would run towards Demon. Spot thought his sister would be glad to see him. But then again he was gone for an awfully long time.

"It's ok." Spot heard his second comforting his sister. He knew he could trust Demon, but he didn't feel comfortable with his baby sister being with any of the newsies. Spot looked at Demon and saw Demon nod his head, he knew that without saying a word Demon knew how he felt and that was why he was Spot's second in command. If anything ever happened to Spot he knew Demon would be there to pick up the pieces.

_**Authors between note: I am extremely sorry that I didn't warn you guys before but there will be deaths in this story. I'm not going give away who dies but you will soon find out later in the story. One thing I will give away is that Spot and Samantha's mom does die and Sam will eventually join the newsies. But things will take a surprising turn when she does not join the Brooklyn newsies but a different burrough. Well anyway let me continue on with this chapter.**_

As they made their way back to Brooklyn Spot tried his hardest to catch his sisters eye, but she would not look at him. Actually she refused to look at him because she didn't want to start a fight with her brother in front of all his boys. But something got the best of her as she pulled herself from Demon and ran to her brother tackling him on the ground and punching him in the nose. None of the other newsies made their way to stop her as Spot struggled beneath his sister. When he finally rolled her over and pinned her underneath him he looked into her eyes and noticed tears.

"Sam, please let me explain befoah you'se go beatin me up again." Spot whispered trying to calm her down. "I'se will let you'se go only if you'se promise not to hit me until aftah I'se tell you'se everything. And I'se want you'se to listen with an open mind befoah you'se go about judging me." When Spot finished Sam just glared at him but nodded her head indicating that she would allow Spot to tell her his reasoning for leaving her and her family to worry about him in Brooklyn. When Spot released her he told his story and began reliving it mentally as he recalled every little detail..

"Well it all started by a bet, a stupid bet between Chris, Alex and myself. You'se see Chris bet me and Alex dat we'se wouldn't sneak on a boat that was bound for America. You'se know dat Alex and I'se don't back down from a bet and the ship wasn't supposed to sail until morning. But we'se didn't know dat it was departing early. We'se didn't know we'se was going to be trapped until it was to late. By da time we'se got to America we'se didn't have money or jobs so we lived on the streets picking pockets until we finally got jobs as newsies. Once I became a newsie I'se wrote home to let you'se know I'se was ok, da only reason why I hadn't written in so long was because I'se didn't have the money during the strike. But I had planned on writing as soon as the strike was over and I'se had enough money." As soon as Spot finished he looked towards his sister, she was still glaring at him like she wanted to kill him but Spot hoped she would get over it and forgive him.

_**Authors note: Will Sam ever forgive Spot? Is Demon and Sam going to get together? What burrough do you think Sam will join up with? And who will die? All these and many other questions will be answered as the story continues…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: Well here goes chapter 6. Again I do not own the newsies if I did then I would be spending time with them not writing a fan fiction about them.**_

The trip back to Brooklyn seemed longer than usual to Spot, he kept glancing at his sister waiting for her to say something, yell at him, anything. He wasn't particular fond of the cold shoulder she was giving him. But he knew she was the kind of girl who didn't like to cause a scene. He knew that she would wait until they were alone before letting Spot have it, and that was what he was most afraid of. As they continued their journey Spot caught Demons eye and his second nodded in understanding. Spot loved that about Demon, the fact that they were basically thinking the same thing.

"Hey boys why'se don't we'se go ahead and get to da lodging house quickly so dat Spot and Samantha can be alone. Dey'se got a few things dey need to tawk about." Demon stated leading the other newsies away from Spot and Samantha. As soon as they were gone Spot towards his sister and grinned.

"So sis, how's ma and pa doing?" He asked trying to lighten the mood. Samantha just glared at him and continued walking. She was not in the mood to play games with Spot. Suddenly she turned on him and was yelling again.

"First of all Seamus Conlon, Pa is DEAD! He killed himself about two months after you ran off. Ma is in Brooklyn praying everyday that her son would return home." Samantha screamed at her brother before charging him again. She wanted him to hurt as much as she did the day he left. She wanted him to suffer the way she did when she walked in and saw her father hanging from the den ceiling fan. She wanted him to feel the same pain she felt when he left her alone. The pain she felt when she thought he was dead.

"I'se sorry I didn't know." Spot said raising his hands in defense.

"Of course you didn't know. How could you know? You and Alex were to worried about yourselves that you didn't stop to think how it would make your family feel, did you? Did you even consider our feelings or did you just think about yourself?!" Sam yelled before running away from her brother.

"Sam, wait!" Spot called after his sister but she ignored him and kept on running. He knew she was angry and hurt, but he had to reason with her that they did not plan on leaving. It was all a huge mistake, a stupid bet that went wrong. Sure he could have tried to keep in contact but being a newsie he made just enough money to pay lodging and eat. He only became leader of the Brooklyn newsies after months of fighting for his right to be there. He knew where he had to go and he had to get there fast. Together he hoped the Mush and he could talk to Samantha and help her to understand why they left. So instead of making his way to the Brooklyn lodging house Spot turned around and went back towards Manhattan. Alex would be sleeping by now but he needed his best friends help. Alex spent more time with Sam then he did so Alex might know of a better way to talk to Sam without causing any confrontation.

_**Authors note: Well there you have it. Sorry it is such a short chapter but I promise they will get longer.. I have posted 6 chapters in one day.. Is it to much to ask for a few reviews to see how you like my story?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: Well guess I am not that picky. I just enjoy writing this story so much that I am going to add a few chapters to it before quitting for a little bit.. Yes in chapter one the mom mentions the dad having a heart attack.. That is what she was told because Sam's family didn't want her to know how he really died. Sam shouted the truth to Seamus though. Well anyway on with chapter 7.**_

It didn't take Spot long to get to Manhattan lodging house, as soon as he got there he began slinging rocks at the window that he knew Alex's bed was by. As soon as Mush got to the window he looked shocked when he saw Spot.

"_What are you doing here?"_ he questioned coming out of the window and down the fire escape.

"_I'se need to tawk to you'se bout Sam. I'se gotta get her to undahstand dat I'se didn't mean to leave. And I'se need you'se help with doing that. I know dat you'se were closer to her even though I'se was her brother. But maybe you'se can get to her and hopefully she can forgive us." _Spot nearly pleaded with his longtime friend.

"_I'se don't know Spot, she seemed pretty mad. She wasn't acting like thte Angel we used to think she was. Rememer when we gave her dat nickname "Angel" I wonder if she still uses it?" _Mush replied yawning. As much as he didn't want to be up Mush agreed to help Spot and followed him into Brooklyn. The two friends took their time walking to Brooklyn, it had been months since they actually got to spend time together. They had been friends since their first day at nursery school when Spot punched a hole in Alex's juice box. After the two toddlers began throwing punches at each other the teacher made their punishment for the two to be tied together at the ankle, from that day on the two were inseparable. That was until they came to America and joined different burroughs, now they rarely even talked to each other. Spot looked at his friend and began to wonder what life would have been like if the ship never set sail and they remained in Ireland. He wondered if Mush ever thought of some of the things that were running through his head.

"_Alex, do you'se eva wondah wat woulda happened if dat ship neva set sail?"_ Spot questioned looking towards his friend.

"_I'se tink bout dat everyday, Seamus, if we'se neva left things would be way different in Ireland. I'se might have had a chance wid Sam."_ Mush grinned at his friend. He knew how much Spot hated the fact that Mush was closer to Sam then he was and he always loved to tease him about it.

"_Yeah but now Samantha seems to hate us both. I tink she kinda likes me second in command Demon, but I'se know dat his reputation is woise den mine so if dey do hook up and he hoits her I'se gonna have to kill him." _Spot smiled back at his friend. By the time the two got to Brooklyn it was already daybreak. They had purposely took their time cause Spot didn't want any confrontation with any of his boys about his sister or what happened in Queens. He knew the trouble with Queens wasn't over but right now his top priority was his sister. He had to prove to her that he wasn't lying and that it was all a mistake his leaving Ireland. The rest of the Brooklyn newsies had already heard his story and they all knew about Samantha, after all when Spot first arrived in Brooklyn that was all he would talk about. Well that and the fact that he missed Ireland more than everything. Spot and Mush continued their journey through Brooklyn to the distribution center, since Mush was already in Brooklyn Spot decided to let him sell papes there. Let anyone complain about it or say something, Spot thought to himself as they neared thee distribution center. It was still early in the morning so hardly any newsies were there. In fact only Demon was there but Spot knew that he was an early riser and liked to get to the center first so he could sell his papers and go applying for other jobs. Its wasn't seeing Demon there that shocked Spot, it was seeing his sister there with Demon. Spot felt his temperature begin to rise as he watched his sister and Demon looking to comfortable around each other.

"_Demon, don't you'se have bettah tings to do den to hit on my sistah?" _Spot growled walking up to his second in command with his fists raised.

"_Oh back off Seamus,"_ Sam sighed stepping between the two boys, _"We were just talking, and why should you care about who I talk to. You left me alone in Ireland remember?"_

"_I'se already told you dat I'se didn't mean to leave." _Spot said trying to plead with his sister again.

"_So what prevented you from jumping ship the minute it set sail, we both know how good of swimmers you and Alex are, and how good you were. What was stopping you from just jumping and swimming back to shore?" _Sam asked as tears began forming in her eyes.

"_I'se don't know Sam, I'se guess dat da thrill of the journey got to me and I went along with it." _Spot said and looked to his sister with hopeful eyes. He really hoped that she would remember exactly the way he was and forgive both him and Alex for not thinking right away. Before he could utter another word Sam was running off again. Spot hated when she did that, he had a lot of questions for her, especially ones about their parents.

_**Authors note: well there you have chapter 7. I really hope you are all enjoying this story. I wanted to write Spot out as a different character from the arrogant jerk a lot of stories make him seem to be. Sure a lot of them are great stories but I wanted to show you both sides of Spot. Yeah he can be a jerk at times but he also has feelings and a heart. Now if you review my story I will review one of yours if you have one up**_


End file.
